fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hanabi Hatsune
Hanabi Hatsune ''('花火'初音'', Hanabi Hatsune) jest członkinią Gildii Fairy Tail oraz jedną z głównych bohaterek zbioru sag użytkownika Quienie. Wygląd thumb|left|180px|Pełen wygląd HanabiHanabi jest niską jak na swój wiek dziewczynką o bardzo dziecięcej urodzie. Ma jasną cerę. Jej oczy są duże duże oczy ze średnio-długimi rzęsami i fioletowymi tęczówkami. Naturalną dekoracją dla Hanabi stanowi także niemal zawsze uśmiechnięty wyraz twarzy. Długie włosy kolorem przypominające jej oczy często nosi rozpuszczone, lub kiedy już je spina ułożone są w dwa kucyki, po bokach jej głowy. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w krótką sukienkę na białych ramiączkach w szaro-fioletowych barwach, zakończoną falbankami. Po jej środku znajduje się średnia, biała kokardka. Swój ubiór urozmaiciła zakładając coś w rodzaju skrzydełek z materiału, które umieściła na kostkach oraz w połowie dystansu między ramionami, a łokciami. Na nogach zazwyczaj nosi dobrane do reszty stroju pantofelki na nieco podwyższonej podeszwie. Osobowość Jest to zazwyczaj miła, spokojna i opanowana dziewczynka o cieniutkim i cichutkim, dziecięcym głosiku. Stara się być dla wszystkich uprzejma, co zwykle jej wychodzi. Stara się pomagać innym, niezależnie od tego, jakiej pomocy wymagają. Może pomóc w szukaniu najmniejszego przedmiotu, który dla jednej osoby znaczy bardzo wiele, ale w oczach innych jest tylko śmieciem. Jest w stanie także pomóc w walce, pomimo jej młodego wieku. Nie patrzy na swoją krzywdę, lecz na to, co złego dzieje się z jej towarzyszami. W każdej sytuacji jest w stanie zaryzykować swoje zdrowie, a nawet życie, jeżeli tylko w ten sposób jest w stanie ocalić kogoś z gildii lub kogoś, kto jest bliski jej sercu. Zawsze przebacza innym, jeżeli tylko tego żałują i postanawiają się poprawić. Szybko zapomina winy przyjaciół, nigdy zaś nie odpuszcza wrogom. Choćby jej przyjaciołom stała się najmniejsza krzywda, zawsze odnajdzie winowajcę i ukarze go w należyty sposób. Historia Wiadomo tylko, że dołączyła do Fairy Tail w X787 roku. Fabuła Saga Wróżek Hanabi obudziła się w swoim pokoju, będący niewielkim, zakurzonym pomieszczeniem w Trzecim Budynku Gildii Fairy Tail.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 1 Siadła na swoim ulubionym krześle i zaczęła wypytywać Kinanę o Glimmera, popijając przy tym mleko. Po tym, jak kobieta powiedziała jej, że poszedł z Romeo ćwiczyć Magię Ognia, dziewczynka udała się po schodach na drugie piętro. Początkowo dorosła kobieta nie chciała jej tam wpuścić, ale nastolatce udało się uśpić jej czujność. thumb|200px|Hanabi płacze, martwiąc się o gildięCzekając na mistrza w radosnym nastroju przypadkiem usłyszała rozmowę o kłopotach ze skarbcem gildii. Dowiedziała się, że jeżeli sytuacja się nie poprawi gildia zostanie zlikwidowana przez radę. Zaczęła szlochać. Po chwili pojawił się przy niej Glimmer, który chciał jej wszystko wytłumaczyć. Najwyraźniej nie chciała tego słuchać, ale on wciąż próbował się jej tłumaczyć. Pod koniec uśpiła go jednym z zaklęć i zamknęła drzwi do pokoju.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 1 Dziewczyna budzi się i zastaje Glimmera stojącego przy drzwiach, oboje jednak nie mają ochoty na rozmowę, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 2 Kiedy Hanabi ma zamiar wyruszyć samotnie na misję, by uratować gildię zdobywając fundusze, chłopak zatrzymuje ją. Nie słucha go i idzie dalej, ale on łapie ją przy drzwiach. Mówi, że pójdzie z nią. Widząc, że dziewczynka nie jest chętna do podróżowania z nim, prosi, by nie dyskutowała.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 2 Ze swojego gabinetu wychodzi mistrz, który mówi, że sam nie puści na misję nieletnich magów. Słysząc, że Macao nazywa go dzieckiem, Glimmer wybucha złością i patrzy na niego nienawistnie. Pyta się, czy właśnie nazwał go dzieckiem. Mistrz zaprzecza własnym słowom i mówi, że po prostu pójdzie z nimi Kinana.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 2 Dziewczyna zgadza się, choć na początku nie wie o co chodzi. Spory o nazwy drużyny toczyły się przez pewien czas, w końcu Hanabi zadecydowała, że będą nazywać się po prostu Drużyną Kinany.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 2 Mistrz pośpiesza nowo powstałą drużynę i zamyka im drzwi do gildii. Chwilę później magowie trafiają do Miasta Pax, będącego siedzibą zleceniodawcy.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 3 Podziwiają piękną architekturę miasta, stanowiącego istną oazę spokoju. W końcu trafiają do dworku spod znaku czerwonego smoka, gdzie mieszkała osoba, która zleciła im zadanie. Niebieskowłosa służka wprowadza ich do budynku i zostawia dopiero pod drzwiami do gabinetu. tłumacząc, że dalej iść nie może. Daje im jednak wskazówkę. Aby dojść do środka musieli zapukać trzy razy'Saga Wróżek', Rozdział 3 w ogromne, drewniane wrota i poprowadzi rozmowę z kolejnym sługą. Kinana zapukała cicho, ale nikt nie otworzył. Wtedy zrobił to za nią niecierpliwy Glimmer. Otworzył im mężczyzna o fioletowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Od samego początku chłopcy nie byli wobec siebie mili.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 3 W końcu sługa musiał ich wpuścić. Widząc magów, OscarSaga Wróżek, Rozdział 3 wyśmiał ich twierdząc, że skoro są z Fairy Tail, które od kilku lat nie za dobrze radziło sobie jako gildia, to zapewne są słabi. Dziewczyny były na niego wściekłe, ale Glimmerowi to nie przeszkadzało. Chłopak zmierzał w kierunku wyjścia, dziewczyny widząc to ruszyły za nim. Gospodarz dworku zawołał ich z powrotem widząc znajomy znak wyszyty na płaszczu chłopaka.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 3 Spytał się go, czy zna Otsune. Glimmer nie krył zdziwienia, nie chcąc kłamać nie zaprzeczył. Oscar od razu zmienił zdanie i wprowadził ich w tajniki misji. Okazało się, że mieli zdobyć informacje na temat osoby terroryzującej pobliskie gildie.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 3 Drużyna dzieli się na dwie grupy; Kinana i Hanabi idą da kawiarni, gdzie dyskutują, zaś Glimmer udaje się na zbieranie informacji od innych ludzi i magów. Czytając gazetę, dorosła kobieta odkrywa dziwne podobieństwo do opisu w umieszczonego w prasie i efektu ubocznego czarnej magii wspomnianego w jeden z książek.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 4 Hanabi dyskutuje z nią na ten temat, kiedy pojawia się Glimmer i pokazuje dziewczynom niezwykłe odkrycie, jakiego dokonał. Okazuje się, że mają walczyć z byłą członkinią Grimoire Heart - Jen Cooper.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 4 Cała trójka magów rusza do budynku pobliskiej gildii, aby poczekać tam do ataku mrocznego maga. Dziewczyny spostrzegają, że Glimmer uciekł im gdzieś po drodze. Razem z Kinaną odnajdują go walczącego z Jamesem. Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 5 Hanabi zamienia się w ważkę i obserwuje walkę z boku. Potem, kiedy jest już po wszystkim lata obok Glimmera i rozwiązuje go z lin. Wcześniej jednak zostaje przez nie poparzona, ale chłopak ją za to przeprasza i zgania winę na siebie.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 6 Dziewczynka odczytuje treść, która napisana została na kartce zostawioną przez partnerów Jen. Okazuje się, że mają iść przez kanały.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 6 Udają się więc do tego obrzydliwego miejsca i idą aż do końca wilgotnego korytarza. Napotykają po drodze trzy tunele; jeden z zielonym płomieniem, drugi z czerwonym płomieniem, trzeci zaś z trucizną.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 6 Glimmer mówi dziewczynie, by ta poszła do tunelu z zwyczajnym ogniem.Saga Wróżek, Rozdział 6 Magia i Umiejętności Przejęcie '(テイクオーバー, ''Teiku Ōbā) - to Magia Caster będąca zaawansowanym typem transformacji. Pozwala magowi na przejęcia mocy stworzenia, lub osoby i wykorzystywać je do pojedynku. Może to zwiększyć siłę, wytrzymałość i szybkość, czasem dodając nowe umiejętności, takie jak latanie czy pływanie. Może przejąć władzę tylko tych istot, które użytkownik naprawdę "zna". 'Dusza Ważki '( トンボの魂, Tonbo no tamashī) - to typ Przejęcie, jaki wykorzystuje Hanabi. Magia ta pozwala jej na przejęcie ciała, mocy oraz umiejętności zwierząt, jakimi są właśnie te owady. W zależności od wykorzystywanej duszy, może być to ważka wykorzystująca żywioł ognia (czerwona), wody (niebieska), powietrza (błękitna), mroku (czarna) oraz światła (żółta). Nie znamy jednak konkretnych ważek, jakich postać potrafi przybrać. *Dusza Obserwatorskiej Ważki '- Hanabi zmienia się w małą ważkę z kolorowymi skrzydełkami. Dzięki temu jest niepozorna i może obserwować walkę z bliska nie wtrącając się do niej. Jest to nienazwane zaklęcie. *'Dusza Białej Ważki '- Hatsune zamienia się w białą ważkę, która kontroluje żywioł światła. Jest to nienazwane zaklęcie. *'Dusza Czytelniczej Ważki '- dziewczynka zamienia się w małą ważkę wielkości mrówki, która odczytuje nawet najbardziej rozmazane symbole. Walki i Wydarzenia Ciekawostki *''Hanabi (花火) z języka japońskiego oznacza "Fajerwerki". Statystyki Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Quienie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety